Fiore Loderia Lavigneri
Character Overview Fiore Loderia Lavigneri (フィオーレ・ローデリア・ラビニエリ''Fioore Roderia Ravinieri'') is an old devil, who is considered as distinguished in hell. During her school days, she was a classmate to both Elsie and Haqua. However she doesn't like the ways of new hell and idealizes the old hell, trying to revive it by joining an evil organization called Vintage. It's a syndicate who wants to revive hell to 'its great glories" when it was considered as old hell. She stabbed Kanon who was the host of the Goddess Apollo, one of the Jupiter Sisters, in order to eliminate a being that would be in the way of Vintage's plan. Appearance Fiore has a horn on her head indicating that she is an old devil. She also wears glasses and appears to be wearing a guillotine collar. Also, her spirit sensor has horns, which may mean that it's a mod of the original. Later on, it's shown that this mod is now a goddess sensor. Plot Overview Yui Arc After Yui's runaway spirit was captured, Fiore was seen in front in school Karate club talking with an unknown personnel over the skull sensor. Hinoki Arc During the Hinoki Kasuga's conquest, Fiore disguised herself as Kusunoki Kasuga who was the younger sister of Hinoki with her celestial robe in order to increase Hinoki's negative feelings to strengthen the runaway spirit. Though Fiore managed in powering up the runaway spirit, it was quickly overpowered by Yuri Nikaidō. Pre Old Conquest Arc Before the midterms began, Fiore constantly watched over Kanon Nakagawa who she suspected of carrying one of the rumored goddesses. Even in school, Fiore disguised herself as one of the student and kept close eye on her. One day, after Kanon had finished her work for the day and was returning home, Fiore tried to kill Kanon with a gun, but failed. During the final day of the test, Kanon, terrified over the previous day's incident, eventually asked Keima for help and in doing so confessed to him. While that restored some of Apollo powers, Apollo didn't want to involve Keima and fled to where no one was around. However, Fiore, who had been waiting for the chance for Apollo to be alone, made her move. Stopping Apollo's movement with her celestial robe, Fiore stabbed Apollo with a Vintage dagger enchanted with forbidden magic from Old Hell. Having incapacitated her target, she fled, accidentally leaving behind her Goddess sensor. Old Conquest Arc Fiore does not appear for some time. But right when Keima is trying to leave his house on the 4th day of his goddess search week, he encountered Nora and Fiore at his front door. Fiore is introduced as a new member of Nora's district, causing Keima to suspect her of being in Vintage. Because of this, Keima as Haqua to set a trap to catch Fiore, which proves to be successful. Keima asks Nora and Haqua to interrogate Fiore about Vintage as he leaves to continue his goddess search. He convinces Nora to help by saying that she'll receive all the credit; Nora agrees. But when he leaves, Haqua shows Nora, Kanon who was in upstairs, revealing that the Vintage was responsible for her condition, but hiding that fact that Kanon has the goddess. Nora agrees to help, but only if she can claim all the credit and leaves. While downstairs, Fiore removes her clothing in front of Haqua so that she can search for any kind of proof. However, Haqua who was unable to keep hold of her friend in a confinement bottle any more, released her from the bottle. Thus, Fiore used this chance to take down Haqua but was soon caught by Nora who had been pretending to have left. After some time, things comes out of hand and the tables turn. Now Fiore holds down the two district leaders as she gets ready to set out. However, she waited for Keima's return as she wanted to take her revenge on his traps. After capturing him and confining him in a same bottle as haqua and Nora. Fiore revealed much of secrets. But before she could initiate her plans, she was struck by Luna who was controlled by Vulcan. Vulcan over power Fiore and her dolls, and recaptures Fiore into a bottle once again. Relationships Elsea de Lute Irma Back when Fiore was in school in hell, she was a classmate of Elsie and Haqua. While Fiore and Haqua competed for number one spot, Elsie was regarded as a dunce. Haqua du Lot Herminium Haqua was a rival during school days where she competed for the number one spot with Fiore. Although Haqua managed to become first place for a while, Fiore soon caught up and eventually surpassed Haqua and excelled until the final thesis where Fiore made an error thus having to give first place to Haqua. Vintage Being in the organization Vintage, Fiore is a large supporter. But it seems her rank is very, very low. Trivia * Her name means "Flower" in Italian. Category:Runaway Spirit Squad Member Category:Maijima Category:Female Characters